as if they were together
by myrhymesarepurer
Summary: Todomomo "Turn around, Mineta" Momo had finished her quiz, sighed with satisfaction, then looked up to instantly catch the boy red handed, dead focused on her neckline. The voice, however, came not from her but from her right. "I was just-" Todoroki saved him the trouble of lying to his face. "I know what you were doing. Turn around."


**a/n** howdy, i have too many story ideas about todomomo. so this is me wanting an outlet.  
so this is my introduction to todomomo. they are precious.

btw, hot tip. I write in short paragraphs. I left them untouched so you can regulate the size. If the text looks weird and too spaced out, try making the window a little smaller. fixes the _-aesthetic-_ problem right up.

* * *

"Pathetic," their teacher scoffed.

Kirishima and Ashido sparring on the field in front of him froze, exchanging a panicked glance. Aizawa bit his nail and grumbled, "Bakugo, Iida. You're up."

Boy,

He was _really_ in a mood.

His top student, Momo Yaoyorozu, suspected this was so for a myriad of reasons, internal and external alike. But, probably the most prevalent of them all was the fact that this year so far had been nightmarish. For everyone. And, to have to go back to the everyday school grind again and again, while, nowadays, they were all just _waiting_ for the next traumatic whatever to inevitably hit...

It was exhausting, needless to say.

Yaoyorozu sympathized with her teacher, gave him the benefit of the doubt. Perhaps, on the inside, he was truly struggling with something, with everything. But, on the outside,

He just seemed pissy.

Regardless, of anyone's effort during the morning's sparring matches, their teacher was wholly unimpressed with everything brought to the table.

"Boring," he said near instantly after the start of each fight and promptly called up the next duo to repeat the exact same process again and again, only switching it up once or twice with a caustic, "Uninspired," or "Weak."

Momo was _sure_ she could change his mind, inspire some hope in him, once it was time for her match with Hagakure. But, they never got that far. Aizawa-sensei had reached his limit of disappointment and forced them to run laps for the rest of the class period,

while he collapsed on the bench  
and took a nap.

So, they did laps, like any group of high school students might when they wound up on their homeroom teacher's bad side. Except at UA, they were sentenced to two hundred of them.

It took forever for most except the obvious few. Momo used what seemed like every lipid in her body to create a fully functional high speed moped, including multiple sidecars for the less mobile students, so they could all speed around the track as fast as possible and make it to Mathematics in time.

That was probably a mistake,  
a very foolish overuse of her quirk.

Because, not only were they _still_ late to class, but she was limp, shaky, and completely out of snacks to try to make up the nutrients. Luckily enough, Todoroki had an extra granola bar she could munch on secretly while they suffered their punishment for being late because they were too busy being punished.

Oh yes, they were very _very_ late to Math, so late they all had to skip changing from their costumes and make a beeline back to the classroom.

So, here Momo Yaoyorozu sat,

understandably chilly because her hero suit was basically just a leotard, shoving down a granola bar and dying for like twelve more while she worked through the consequential "pop quiz" that was more like the size of a midterm.

Such was her personal punishment.

Exhausted, hungry, half naked,  
and forced to do calculus _while_

exhausted,  
hungry,  
and half naked

Ectoplasm had dozed off the very moment they picked up their pencils, impromptu disappointment naps seemingly all the rage with the teachers that day. It was safe to say he was knocked out pretty good because if their Mathematics teacher was even slightly conscious, he for sure would have noticed Mineta making a full 180 turn in his seat

and discovering the most delightfully blissful reality  
of Yaoyorozu's hero costume only inches away.

It was surreal.

Even Kaminari peered over his classmates to catch a peek, throwing his friend a _double_ thumbs up. Minoru had hit the jackpot. He had a front row seat to the action, and he fully intended to flunk this pop quiz in exchange for a whole unadulterated hour of _pure beauty_ , otherwise known as Yaomomo's boobs.

His nose was nearly gushing blood.

Luckiest of all, Yaoyorozu didn't even seem to notice him staring at all. She was totally and completely occupied with the equations in front of her, cheeks lightly dusted with pink, the end of her ponytail twirling around her finger.

It was perfect.

He could just sit back, relax,  
and enjoy the view without any interrup-

"Turn around, Mineta"

Momo had finished her quiz, sighed with satisfaction, then looked up to instantly catch the boy red handed, dead focused on her neckline. She had rolled her eyes and opened her mouth. The voice, however, came not from her but from her right.

Momo blinked, and glanced over to find Todoroki,  
staring Mineta down, most unimpressed.

"I was just-" the guilty party pointed _innocently_ at the clock behind them as if _just checking the time_ was a fool proof cover. One usually didn't check the time ten or fifteen times over for thirty minutes straight. Nor did one usually read the hour very well by disregarding the clock completely and staring straight at their classmate's breasts.

Todoroki saved him the trouble of lying to his face.  
"I know what you were doing. Turn around."

Minoru grumbled.  
He really didn't know what Todoroki's problem was.

I mean, it was as if he was pretending not to even _notice_ how absolutely delicious Yaomomo was in her outfit, especially from this view, so remarkably close. He had the second best seat in the house, for god's sakes.

But, _no._ Todoroki had to be _above_ all the completely natural hormones and cravings that every single teenage boy had to deal with. What a joke. It wasn't _his_ fault the half-and-half douchebag evidently had the observation skills of a brick wall and couldn't enjoy the glory of Yaoyorozu's smokin' hot bod.

Mineta was _frustrated_ in more ways than one. Perhaps that's what possessed him to talk back to the strongest student in class. After all, holier-than-thou Shouto Todoroki had spoiled his fun and Minoru Mineta had just _had it._

"What are you, Todoroki? Her boyfriend?"

The small boy gave some sort of cross between a pout and a grimace, sinking down into his chair, "You gonna challenge me to a dual or something?"

Todoroki lifted a single eyebrow, and _actually_ considered it,  
"I'm sure I could take you in a fair fight."

Momo's jaw dropped just so, Mineta's eyes widened far too much for his tiny head, and to his right, Tokoyami thought it best to interject before his seatmate did or said anything more, reckless, stupid or otherwise.

"Show Yaoyorozu some respect, Mineta,"  
Tokoyami advised lowly, "Before you get yourself roasted."

"Yes, calm down and get back to work, you two!"  
Iida less suggested and more demanded from across the room.

Momo squished her eyes together tight and shook her head in a flurry as if it might help her process the scene in front of her. Mineta, petrified, did indeed turn around, now still as stone and thoroughly scolded. Todoroki, intimidating as ever, watched him do so, ensuring he didn't sneak one last peek.

And, Momo, still quite bewildered, looked from Mineta to Todoroki to her desk, and shivered for a reason that had nothing to do with her costume's, well, _lack of costume._

 _What are you, Todoroki? Her boyfriend?_

Momo Yaoyorozu's mind, analytical as it was, appeared to be boggled.

Yes, boggled significantly by an outcome outlandishly unforeseen by the previously known variables. And, just to make matters worse, the validity of the proposed causation of said outlandish outcome was now fantastically reinforced with further evidence as Todoroki-san observantly noticed the aforementioned subtle shiver and he-

"Are you cold, Yaoyorozu?" he asked, "You could use my jacket."

This time, Mineta _and_ Tokoyami _and_ Midoriya _and_ Sero turned around in their seats. Kaminari, across the room, pressed up in his chair, Uraraka leaned forward as far as she could. Nearly everyone pivoted toward the back left corner not at all to ogle Momo, but rather to watch Shouto Todoroki, the class's most renown loner, peel off his coat for his seatmate.

Needless to say the entirety of 1-A was significantly shocked, and shocked into a most concerning silence. The same thought lingered among them all.

 _Wait.  
_ _ **Was**_ _Todoroki her boyfriend?_

"It has a special heat regulator too," Todoroki-san added simply,  
so kindly, and outstretched the jacket to her, "Here."

as if he were her boyfriend.

Momo, for just a brief moment, could do nothing but stare at him, a deer in headlights. Todoroki stared right back and waited very patiently for her to accept the offer.

His eyes never drifted downward, she noticed fleetingly, like Mineta's or Kaminari's might. She also noticed _he_ _ **didn't**_ seem to notice how forward this all was: offering his jacket to her _right_ after he had practically threatened to beat up Mineta over his antics...and _right_ after he gave her that granola bar wholly unprompted. She was realizing it all at once as she panicked.

He was watching out for her  
as if he were her boyfriend,

 _Wait.  
Did Todoroki __**want**_ _to be her boyfriend?_

In the wake of the thought, Momo waved her hands so frantically, spoke so squeakily, and blushed so violently as she politely refused,

"Oh, no. That's okay, Todoroki-san. I'll just make one."  
"But, didn't you say that's against the-"  
"No, no, no. It'll be fine this one time, really."

Todoroki blinked, "Okay."

He slowly replaced his own coat, managing to only glance once as she generated a light jacket that so peculiarly came out with one sleeve red and one sleeve white. Yaoyorozu mumbled something sharp under her breath.

Shouto turned back to his quiz to find practically the _whole_ class staring at him, searching for even a lick of information to really juice up the lunchtime gossip.

He gave them nothing to work with,  
his face the picture of impassivity.

If 1-A wasn't straight up bored into looking the other direction, the catch of Ectoplasm's steady snore certainly did the trick. The class resettled into at least _pretending_ to work on their quizzes, while Momo quickly and quietly slipped on her newly made jacket, the left sleeve red, the right sleeve white.

She hoped and prayed no one would think much of the colors that so slightly resembled her seatmate. She wasn't thinking clearly. The blueprint in her head was mixed up in a jumble of fabric measurements, and color palettes, and the words _Todoroki_ and _boyfriend_ existing far far too close together for comfort.

She risked a glance of her own to her right. Todoroki studied the packet on his desk, cheek resting on his fist. His pencil moved slowly, steadily, nonplussed and unfazed. There wasn't any indication she hurt his feelings turning his offer down like that.

It was just- everyone was looking,  
and he didn't seem to _realize_ that-

She wasn't, by any means, shutting _him_ down.  
I mean she absolutely might be open to-

Momo swallowed thickly and looked to the clock.

There was thirty two minutes and forty six seconds of Mathematics left. She had too much time to think so freely, her quiz already finished and checked thrice. So, Momo put her hands to work, swapping her pencil with a brand new pen generating at her wrist.

It took her at least 17 tries to get it right, whatever note she was writing for whatever reason possessed her to write it. But, the small scrap of paper finally did casually fall folded next to Todoroki's bag just as Momo ran to catch up with the girls going to change.

Shouto considered the little paper curiously, eyeing Yaoyorozu as she left. It could be just a loose leaf piece of nothing that dropped from her notebook. But, he knew her to be too careful, too strategic for anything like this to be an accident.

So, he took the chance, scooped it up and unfolded it,  
only to be caught in the act by Kaminari.

"Secret admirer, Todoroki?" he asked, the words coming out  
less a question and more an accusation.

Shouto Todoroki had to admit, it wasn't like him to interfere in anyone's personal business, much less Mineta's lunacy. But, it just wasn't Yaoyorozu's fault that her skin had to be exposed to use her quirk. And, it wasn't Yaoyorozu's fault that they were all stuck here in their costumes for nearly an hour.

Mineta exploiting the opportunity and scheming to ogle Yaoyorozu so damn _obviously_ was just disrespectful enough to make his gut churn and his mouth open without any regard for his usual preference of ambivalence.

Interfering on her behalf like that,  
such a gesture was out the norm for him, sure.

But, Shouto assumed he wasn't socially savvy enough to understand what the big deal was, respecting Yaoyorozu to the extent that he might defend her or let her borrow his jacket or something.

I mean, _her expression_ when he outstretched his coat for her...  
He must have been missing something.

Perhaps the added threat was a little overboard, he could confess. Yaoyorozu could certainly handle herself, but he was only trying to scare Mineta a little. Just so he would turn around and the burning in Todoroki's gut could be snuffed completely. That was the real goal here.

So, all in all, it _really_ didn't seem like a big deal.

Either way,

Shouto was aware now that, with everyone acting so strangely, he had implied something he perhaps hadn't intended, his behavior interpreted to be as if he and his seatmate were "together" in some way. Therefore, Shouto could infer that, to _everyone else_ and _after all of that commotion_ , a secret note from Yaoyorozu was perhaps the slightest bit incriminating,

and he just so happened to be caught receiving one.

Todoroki didn't hesitate in examining the scrap  
and swiftly turning the other side to Kaminari,

revealing it to be totally blank.

"It's just piece of paper," he said dryly, crumpling it into his left hand.  
"Hm," Kaminari said suspiciously, then shrugged, "Too bad."

Kaminari, slightly unsatisfied, kicked Mineta's chair, shaking him free of his petrified trance and inviting him to walk it off. They both left, Tokoyami left, Sero, Bakugo, Midoriya left. Only alone on his way to the locker rooms did Shouto feel safe enough to uncrumple the note, once clearly blank, and reveal an inscription.

Just as he suspected, the words written with an invisible ink that Yaoyorozu intended to be activated by a little applied heat from his left side.  
Inside, was stated a simple

 _Thank you 3_

The heart included.

Shouto twitched away a small smile as he delicately smoothed the little piece out and folded it back up to slip it into his back pocket for safe keeping. Momo Yaoyorozu was too intelligent, too witty. She had clearly thought every detail through.

 _Thank you 3_

The heart included, he knew,

as if she were his girlfriend,  
as if they were "together,"

Just so they were even.

* * *

 **a/n** precious, indeed. like, comment, reblog, kudos. let me know what you think!


End file.
